Hanging Onto Instinct
by Solar Winded Flare
Summary: The girls have successfully turned, but will they be able to handle their new instincts? Or will they turn into blood-thirsty killing machines? Reds, blues, greens; sequel to 'Hanging By a Thread'.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the wait lol my laptop was out of commission for a few days so I couldn't write, but I was able to type this out on my main computer. So I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as you enjoyed Hanging By a Thread.**

**Believe it or not, I actually drew the cover image for this! Boomer and Bubbles are so cute together.**

**:D**

**On with the story!**

**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Blossom's POV**

The minute my soul returned to its body, I knew things were different.

Every single cell was charged with energy; my body was practically radiating power.

I didn't open my eyes right away. Instead, I flexed my fingers and wiggled my toes to see if they still worked.

_Okay, so Brick wasn't lying_, I thought. _I'm okay, and there are no problems. So far so good._

As soon as I opened my eyes, I was met with intricate, ten-times-clearer detail, and that says a lot considering my eyesight is far better than human eyesight.

The entire room was dark, save for the dim light given off by the fire in the fireplace. The dim light flickered around the walls, teasing and dancing with the shadows.

Suddenly, scarlet eyes invaded my field of vision. Without knowing what I was doing, a warning hiss left my throat and I had backed myself up against the headboard. I felt my canines extend.

"Hey, babe, relax. It's only me."

_I know that voice._

"Brick?" My voice sounded so weird. It was like the smoothest, sweetest honey trickling down a tree. Though I wasn't used to this new 'perfection', I kind of liked it.

I remembered meeting with the Professor and how he had given me his blessing to be with Brick.

_If the Professor trusts him, then I suppose I should trust him, too._

Brick's eyes softened at my voice. He took my hand and began to rub soothing circles into my knuckles.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I wasn't sure what to say. I certainly didn't feel human anymore, but at the same time, I didn't feel like anything was too different. I mean, I have always been a super human, so it's like my powers have been enhanced, nothing more or less.

_I'm still the same Blossom Utonium, though._

"I think I'm okay," I replied. "Do I look different?"

Brick's deep red eyes began to look over my body. Finally he shook his head.

"No. You look the same. However..."

_Is there something wrong with me?_ My stomach churned uneasily.

"You look ten-times prettier," Brick finished, shooting me a teasing smile.

I exhaled and smacked his chest. "Don't play with me like that. You had me worried."

Before he could reply, something caught my nose. A particular smell that was earthy and smelled lightly of french vanilla...

_Mate._

I looked at Brick, only to find that my senses began to scream the word over and over.

Instinct took over and I wrapped my arms around his chest, burying my face into his shirt.

Brick tensed, then relaxed and wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"You smell so good," I murmured. Brick chuckled; his soft laughter seemed to rumble through his chest.

"Do I, now?"

"Mm-hm."

The red-haired boy pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Well, you smell _mouthwatering_, Blossom."

"Even as a vampire, huh?"

"Even as a vampire."

I lifted my head and Brick immediately pressed his lips to mine.

The kiss began to grow heated when Brick gently parted my lips with his tongue and began to explore my mouth. I sighed contentedly.

Finally, we broke apart. Brick stroked my cheek with the back of his hand, eventually cupping my cheek with his palm. I nuzzled into his palm.

"I love you," Brick said seriously. My heart fluttered at his words.

"I love you, too," I replied. Brick grinned, revealing his sharp, saliva-coated fangs.

"Good," he murmured. "Because whether or not you would have agreed to be turned, you're _mine_, Blossom Utonium."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Chapter 2 comin' at ya!**

**Okay, so I know I updated practically every single day when I was writing 'Hanging By a Thread', but I might not be able to update so quickly. Both of my computers aren't exactly in tip-top condition, being that they're both quite old, so I won't always be able to post for this story. So if I don't update right away, don't think that I don't want to lol blame my temperamental computers :P**

**To Orioles1997: dude, you're just so awesome, you know that? Glad you liked the chapter and thank you so much for reviewing! :)**

**To Mystery99: I hope you feel better soon, and don't worry! Your review can be long or short, no matter to me. I just hope that you enjoy the story and, again, feel better soon! :)**

**To Dark Shining Light: thanks! :D**

**To Cosmic Butterfly1: aww thank you! I like your username, by the way! :D**

**Thank you all for reviewing! Now, on with Buttercup's awakening!**

**I don't own the PPG.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Buttercup's POV**

Hair was pushed behind my ear. A few rebellious strands fell from their position and draped over my ear, tickling the sensitive skin.

I stirred. As my body moved slightly, I noticed how different my body felt. Every single part of me was charged with power, my entire being radiating strength.

I felt sorry for whoever decided to piss me off once I was up and about.

"Wake up, baby," someone whispered. I hesitantly opened my eyes.

Spiky black hair and emerald green eyes were the only things I could make out.

"Butch?"

"The one and only," he replied. When my vision finally adjusted, I noticed the smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and turned away from him.

"Dude, I'm trying to sleep."

"Yeah, I got that, but I want to make sure you're all right. You've been asleep for two weeks."

That got my attention. "I've been asleep for two weeks?"

"Yeah."

I sat up. Butch's eyes roamed my body, lingering on a few select parts.

"Having fun undressing me with your eyes?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest. Butch's eyes flickered up to meet mine before he laughed.

He pulled me into a hug.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say something like that."

Reluctantly, I hugged him back. "Huh?"

"For a second, I thought maybe you didn't remember who you were."

I gently removed his arms from my waist. "Why wouldn't I remember who I am?"

Butch hesitated. "Well... There's a chance you could have forgotten everything while you were changing."

"And you decided to just turn me without telling me this?" I exploded, balling my hands into fists.

What the hell was Butch's problem? What was he _thinking_?!

He held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, calm down. You've still got your memory, so don't get your panties in a bunch."

I advanced on him, furious. "What did you just say to me?!"

Butch hugged me again. "Oh, chill out, 'Cup. Look, you got through the transformation, you're perfectly fine, and your memory is still intact. Things could have been worse."

_Well, he's got a point._

I rolled my eyes and hugged him back. "You know, you're lucky I love you."

"Yeah, I know."

Butch pulled away slightly to peck my lips. "So, how do you feel?"

My whole body was full of energy. I knew that I was much more powerful.

My eyesight was so clear and perfect that it felt like my regular superhuman vision was just like normal human eyesight. I could hear the faintest whispers between servants downstairs, and I could even hear a familiar feminine voice somewhere else.

_Wait a second... Is that Blossom?!_

I scrambled off the bed and towards the door. Just before I was about to open it, arms wrapped around my waist.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going?"

"Blossom's awake!" I replied, trying to squirm out of his grip. "And I want to see if she's okay!"

"Of course she's okay," Butch replied in a 'duh' kind of tone. "Brick's with her. I'm sure if you can hear her talking, then the transformation was a success for her, too."

"But I -"

"You can see her later," he promised. "Come on, just relax for a little while. Give your body a little more time to adjust to the changes, okay? I promise, I'll take you to see her soon."

With a sigh, I returned to the bed and propped myself up against the headboard.

"If you break your promise, you do know that I'll beat you into next week, right?"

Butch chuckled. "Duh."

The silence around us was sort of comfortable, not really thick with tension or the usual calm before a fight. Just sitting here with my counterpart... It wasn't half bad.

"So..." I trailed, unsure of what to talk about.

"So?" Butch prompted. He lounged on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

I pursed my lips.

_Seems to me that neither of us know what to talk about_, I mused. I remained quiet.

Butch turned to look at me, and I noticed that his eyes stayed glued to my face instead of taking in my entire body.

"You know, you look beautiful," he said, surprising us both. I opened my mouth to say something, but I wasn't sure what to say.

He smirked.

"Wow, are you actually speechless? Damn. I guess you've never been called pretty before, huh?"

I knew I was blushing; I could feel the heat in my cheeks.

"Not when I've got the whole school afraid of me, no," I replied honestly. "Not really."

"Well... You are. I think you're really pretty."

"Oh."

A slightly awkward silence fell over us. I suddenly remembered how I had kissed Butch before falling asleep. I blushed even more.

Butch was staring into space when I crawled over to him. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

I pressed my lips against his cheek, and when I went to pull away, Butch suddenly cupped both of my cheeks and moved my lips to meet his.

_Mate._

My eyes opened slightly at the word.

_Mate, huh? So Butch wasn't lying._

I let myself get lost in the kiss, enjoying the fact that Butch was indeed my soul mate. I might as well spend some time with him before I see Blossom.

I can't imagine how she'll react to my feelings for Butch, but right now, it's just me and him.

That's all that matters at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**To barfing cupcakes: thanks! And Blossom's eyes are still the same color :)**

**To everyone, thank you for your reviews. I whipped this chapter up last night; hopefully this story will write itself just like its predecessor.**

**I tried to keep Bubbles and Boomer in character; sorry if they don't seem like it haha.**

**I don't own the PPG.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Bubbles' POV**

I inhaled deeply, my soul crashing into my body. I could feel every cell come back to life, but something was wrong.

No, not wrong.

_Better_.

My entire body felt refreshed, renewed.

I sat up, my hand shakily clutching at my head. I was panting, and I was sure there was a thin sheen of cold sweat on my forehead.

"Bubbles?"

My gaze drifted towards the boy laying beside me. His blonde hair was slightly messy, as if he had just woken up, and his blue eyes were cloudy with sleep.

Upon noticing I was awake, his eyes immediately filled with concern.

"Bubbles, you're awake."

"I'm awake..." My voice sounded so sweet, so perfect, that it almost made me sick.

No one was meant to sound this perfect. It was unnatural.

I looked at my hands, turning them over.

"Do you remember me?"

My head hurt for a second before I nodded.

"Boomer."

He sighed with relief.

"Good. Do you remember who you are?"

"Of course," I replied, turning my attention to him. "I'm Bubbles. Bubbles Utonium."

Boomer ran his fingers through his hair. I noticed, with little to no shame, that he was shirtless and in sweatpants. His torso muscles were lovely to look at; I could tell that Boomer definitely took great care of his body.

As soon as he noticed my staring, I looked away, blush forming on my cheeks.

"It's okay to look at me," Boomer said softly. He gently grabbed my chin and turned my head to face him. "After all, we're soul mates. It's only natural."

I took one last glance at Boomer's chest before leaning up and pressing my lips against his.

He hesitated at first, taken by surprise, then kissed back. When things began to get a little heated, I pulled away.

The Professor's words floated through my head.

"Boomer, I have to talk to my sisters. It's important, I -"

He placed a finger on my lips.

"Hang on, Bubbles. You just woke up. You've been asleep for two weeks and you're just now waking up. I think you should take a little bit to get used to the changes you've undergone."

"But... But I'm fine!"

To prove my point, I got out of bed and stood up. My legs wobbled and I grabbed the edge of the night stand to steady myself. I winced at the failed attempt but continued nonetheless.

"See?"

Boomer shook his head. He appeared in front of me and helped me sit down on the side of the bed.

"Listen, I understand that you want to talk to your sisters," he said. "But trust me on this, you need to give your body some time to adjust."

"My body had two weeks, and if it isn't used to the changes, then -"

"Bubbles, if I have to tie you down to this bed and force you to rest, then I'll do so. If you don't give yourself at least a few minutes and you stress yourself out, then there could be complications."

"As in?"

Boomer took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "If you just force your body to move and do all these usually-simple tasks, your instincts will become stronger. That's something you don't want."

"My instincts?"

"Vampire instincts," Boomer explained. "They'll kick in later and they're usually a little overwhelming. That's why my brothers and I are keeping a close eye on you and your sisters. We were able to handle our instincts, but we've seen people who have gone completely insane and lost all control. We need to make sure you guys don't go through that."

"We won't go through that," I assured him. "My sisters and I are a lot stronger than you're giving us credit for."

"Bubbles, please." He took my hands in his. "Please just take an hour to relax. I promise, after that, I'll take you right to your sisters."

"Fine," I grumbled. I settled back on the bed. Boomer leaned over me and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"It's only because I care."

I sighed. "And it's only because I care about Blossom and Buttercup."

"I know, I know. Just trust me on this, all right? At least an hour and you'll be free to do whatever you want."

So, I laid there, a pillow hugged to my chest. I closed my eyes, a little bit of leftover exhaustion lingering behind my eyelids. Now that I could feel how tired I still was, I was sure I could sleep a little longer.

Boomer's hand rested on my back, then began to rub circles into my thin shirt.

"I love you," I heard him say. I smiled.

"I love you, too," I replied, and then somehow, I managed to fall back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't had internet for two days, and while it's been kind of nice, I've been bored out of my mind. Good gracious. The internet is just a necessity nowadays, isn't it? (Kidding!)**

**To Mystery99: aww thank you so much! I'm glad you feel better, and I've noticed the influx of vampire RRB/PPG fics. Some of them are wonderfully written while others... Well, no offense to anyone! The RRB got their servants by threats and by sheer power. Those who recognize power, both physically and spiritually, will often to bend to the powerful one's will.**

**... Or maybe the RRB stole lots of money and simply pay people to wait on them? :P**

**To barfing cupcakes: No problem-o! :)**

**Thank you to all my reviewers!**

**On with chapter 4! (sorry that it's short haha)**

**I don't own the PPG.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Blossom's POV**

After what must have been an hour, Brick decided to take me down to the dining room. I held his hand and took in my surroundings as we walked. The house was really nice now that I had the chance the admire it. The old wallpaper was slightly old and faded, but it gave a warm feeling to the otherwise cold, frightening atmosphere the mansion seemed to hold. Brick and I passed by many rooms, each of which were lovely in their own respect.

When we finally arrived at the dining room, a few servants entered the room. Brick pulled out a chair for me and I sat down, mumbling a 'thank you'.

He sat across from me, said something to one of the servants, and then we both watched as they all scurried into the kitchen.

Brick folded his hands and rested his chin on them.

"So," he began. "Still feeling okay?"

"Yeah. Everything is so... Clear."

I could see a tiny spider up in one of the corners of the ceiling trying to make a web for itself. I could even see what color its body was and just how thin the legs were. Upstairs, I could hear Buttercup talking to Butch, and I could hear Bubbles' soft breathing along with Boomer's.

Brick smiled. "One of the good things about being a vampire."

A few heartbeats later, two servants entered the room carrying wine glasses filled with red liquid. A sharp, metallic smell filled my nostrils and I involuntarily inhaled. A sharp pain erupted in my upper gums, and when I moved my tongue, I was surprised to find my canines longer than they were minutes ago.

Before I realized what I was doing, I had taken a glass and chugged it down, the metallic, coppery liquid soothing the throbbing ache in my throat.

Brick stood up and began to approach me when I growled at him. I grabbed another glass and tilted it back against my lips.

_What am I doing?_ I thought, horrified. _Why am I acting like this?_

Brick seemed to understand what was going on because he managed to pry the empty wine glass from my fingers and place it on the table.

He wrapped his arms around me as if to steady me.

"Easy," he murmured.

A growl rippled through my chest and I snapped my teeth at Brick. He moved back as if he was expecting me to do that.

He gently pushed me into my seat. Gaining better control over my body, I tried to apologize to Brick, but he waved a hand dismissively.

"I had a feeling that would happen. It's typical for newborns."

"Newborns?" I wasn't sure if he was talking about babies or freshly-turned vampires.

"Newly created vampires."

Ah, so he _was_ talking about new vampires. I was probably stupid for thinking he meant infants.

I mean, I'm not a baby. Why would I think he was calling teeth-snapping and growling typical for newborn babies? Was I crazy?

I'm rambling.

... And I'm still thirsty.

I opened my mouth to speak, but my sharp new fangs were poking my tongue, not exactly making it easy to speak.

Brick motioned for one of the servants to come closer. One obliged, carrying a huge wine bottle, and Brick took it off the tray. He handed it to me.

"I don't usually do this, but you need it. Drink this whole bottle; your appetite's going to be ferocious for the next few days."

"Bottled blood?" I asked, hesitantly taking the bottle from him. "But... Why is it bottled? I thought you would make me feed off of humans...?"

Brick nodded, reaching up to run his fingers through his long red hair. "Yeah, I was going to, but that'd traumatize you. You're little miss goody two-shoes, and hurting a human your first day as a vampire wouldn't necessarily be the 'good' thing to do."

I wrinkled my nose at 'goody two-shoes', but didn't say anything because he was right. I dreaded when I was going to have to drink from a human; I didn't want to hurt anyone if I could help it.

"This stuff is from hospital blood bags and donated blood," Brick explained. "We've got plenty of it, so drink as much as you need."

I lifted the bottle to my lips and took a long sip. Instead of copper, I tasted something much sweeter and richer.

"It actually... Tastes good," I muttered, bringing the bottle back to examine its label. Brick chuckled.

"Duh. You're a vampire; blood is supposed to taste good."

"I thought it would still taste like copper."

The door opened and a tall blonde girl with wide blue eyes stepped into the room, a blonde boy with blue eyes accompanying her.

Upon seeing me, she ran to me. I immediately stood up and opened my arms. Bubbles crashed into me, near-tears and chattering excitedly.

The only things I could make out were 'I missed you' and 'it's good to see you'.

I hugged her tightly. "It's good to see you, too, Bubbles. How are you?"

She smiled. "Great! Oh, where's Buttercup?"

"You called?"

Our black-haired sister ran up to us, a lazy smirk on her face. Bubbles and I shared a glance before we practically tackled her to the ground with hugs and 'I missed you's.

The Powerpuff Girls were finally reunited.

My sisters suddenly noticed the smell of blood and turned their attention to the table.

Brick handed each of them a big bottle of blood, which they eagerly chugged down. When they both appeared to be finished, everyone kind of just shared glances.

Now that things were different, we had a lot to talk about.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Not much time to post this, so hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!**

**Thank you, as always, for your reviews! I really do appreciate you taking the time to tell me what you think about the chapters, characters, etc. So thanks! :D**

**In advance, no, Buttercup doesn't realize that what she's feeling is thirst. She just assumes it's a sore throat.**

**I don't own the PPG.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Buttercup's POV**

The wine I had just chugged tasted wonderful. I swirled the remaining liquid around in my mouth, savoring the sweet taste.

Brick motioned for me and my sisters to take a seat. Blossom sat across from Brick, Bubbles from Boomer, and I sat across from Butch.

For once he wasn't wearing that dumb, idiotic smirk that never failed to piss me off. I don't care if we're mates or not; that stupid, arrogant smirk always made him look like a dork.

"So," Blossom stated, breaking the silence. "What happens now?"

Brick leaned into the palm of his hand, his gaze never leaving my sister.

"We aren't going to let you go," he replied nonchalantly, as if keeping people against their will was a normal, everyday occurrence. "This is your new home. You three are going to live with me and my brothers."

_The hell we are_, I thought. _Come on, Blossom, I thought our original plan was to wake up, beat these idiots up, and then get out of here. All I need is one sign and it'll be over, and then we can get back to Townsville._

Instead of replying to Brick, Blossom sighed. She placed her hands over her face and rubbed her eyes. I could tell she was tired; she usually rubbed her eyes when I was notifying her of my occasional scuffles with the morons back at Citysville High.

Suffice it to say that I knew that look very well.

"Well, we do have lives there," Bubbles piped up. "Our friends will wonder why we're gone."

"Are you sure about that?" Boomer asked. "You guys weren't exactly well-liked at Citysville High."

Robin and Mitch immediately popped up in my head. Sure, we were hated at school because of our superpowers, but Mitch and Robin thought we were pretty cool. They never turned their backs on us.

Just another good reason to get back to Townsville. As much as I loved Butch, I wanted to go _home_.

Bubbles blushed and looked down at her lap. Blossom opened her mouth to speak, then closed it. Brick looked at her expectantly, but she didn't say anything.

My throat began to ache slightly. After being in a dingy old bathroom and the cold weather that plagued this place, it was no wonder I was starting to catch a cold.

I swallowed, trying to gauge how sore my throat was, and immediately regretted the action.

_Shit. I didn't realize it was this bad._

Blossom began to ask Brick all sorts of questions while Bubbles sent Boomer silent, flirty glances. I knew Butch was staring at me, but I wasn't sure what to say.

His stare was boring holes into my face, but I purposely looked at everything else but him. My heart was beating a mile a minute.

I'm not a romantic kind of girl, but I'm desperately craving to be in his arms right now.

Involuntarily, I swallowed again.

_Man, my throat is killing me._

"What are you thinking about?"

Butch's voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up.

"Nothing."

"Doesn't look like 'nothing'. Come on; what's up?"

I shook my head. "Seriously, it's nothing."

My feelings were so mixed. I wanted to punch him in the face and get revenge on him and his brothers for hunting me and my sisters down like livestock, yet at the same time, I just wanted to kiss him and hug him.

Even so, my feelings for Butch didn't matter as much as I might have liked them to matter. My loyalty was to my sisters, and whatever Blossom said, I followed. Even though sometimes she was just a bossy know-it-all, she wasn't the leader of us for nothing.

"Okay. Whatever." Butch snorted and leaned back in his chair, resting his feet against the edge of the table. Brick glanced at his brother, sighed his disapproval, and continued to talk to Blossom.

_I love you_, I thought. _But we can't just run off into the sunset and have a happily ever after. We may like each other, but when it comes down to it, we're enemies._

I swallowed again. The muscles ached immensely and I tried to clear my throat.

_Oh man. Wrong move._

I couldn't take it. I tapped Blossom on the shoulder.

She turned, waiting for me to say something. I tried to speak, but all that came out were a few soft noises.

_That's it. I need to get to a doctor._

I looked at everyone else in the room before rushing up to the ceiling. I burst through the roof and into the cold, snow-filled sky.

"Buttercup!" Blossom and Bubbles called. I ignored them and zoomed off towards Townsville, wherever it may be.

This feeling in my throat wasn't normal. Butch would have told me that sore throats were normal after I woke up.

I needed to find a doctor quick.


	6. Chapter 6

**I really hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. I don't know how I feel about it.**

**Sorry for any mistakes; did a really quick skim through this chapter. Hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**To Orioles1997: the RRB may not be as bad as you think they are, just a little too possessive ;) And as for Buttercup, well, she's Buttercup. She does what she wants, haha. Thank you so much for your continued support, dude! :)**

**Of course, thanks to all of you, my dear reviewers. I know I say it every chapter, but I mean it! Thanks a bunch!**

**Poor Bubbles... I felt bad for her in this chapter. I even felt bad writing it for her, but... Well, that's vampire nature for ya, folks!**

**I don't own the PPG.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Bubbles' POV**

Buttercup shot up into the ceiling, creating a hole, then into the sky. Blossom and I rushed over to where she had been sitting and we went after her.

"Buttercup!" Blossom called. "Wait a minute! Come back!"

"Buttercup!" I tried. But our sister was long-gone, her signature green streak fading.

"Where could she have gone?" I asked. Blossom bit her lower lip.

"I don't know. She seemed like she was okay, but then again, I don't know half the stuff that goes through her mind."

"I'm going after her." I raced after Buttercup, following what was left of her green streak. It went in zigzags and all sorts of twists.

_She doesn't know where she's going_, I realized, and I slowed down. I lost Buttercup's trail completely and I began to panic.

_She couldn't have gone far_, I reasoned with myself. _Even though she's flying really fast... No, she's got to be somewhere near._

I started to look through the woods a few miles away from the abandoned mansion, but she was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, I stopped.

Various scents and smells invaded my nostrils, most of which were the plants and the animals nearby. I pinched my nose, trying to block out the particularly strong scent of pine, and continued my search.

Eventually, I came to small clearing where many deer were standing. Many heads lifted to stare at me, and suddenly, I could hear something other than birds and the occasional rustling of leaves.

_Ba-dump._

_Ba-dump._

My mouth began to water.

_Ba-dump._

_Ba-dump._

_Eat_, something inside me urged. _They're right there, and they're not nearly as fast as you are. Why not kill one?_

_Ba-dump._

_Ba-dump._

My stomach growled loudly and I clutched at it.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had lunged at one of the deer. My fingers, which were almost like claws at this point, tore into its soft fur and into the perfect red meat below. Blood trickled from between my fingers and the metallic smell overtook my senses.

The other deer seemed to snap out of their fearful trance because they took off, leaving the dead one next to my knees behind.

_Chase._

I couldn't wait to chase them and tear into each of them, sinking my teeth into their flesh and drinking every last drop of blood they had-

The thought made my stomach growl again and I eagerly began to drink from the deer I just killed. The blood was warm and only slightly sweet, not nearly as good as the bottled blood I'd had earlier.

When I was finished and I had licked off excess blood from my fingers, I suddenly felt sick.

_Oh my god... What... What have I done?_

I stood up quickly, my hands covering my mouth. I started to hyperventilate.

"Oh God... What have I done? _What have I done_?!"

The deer lay motionless on the bloodstained grass, its cold, dead eyes staring off into nothingness.

_I'm a monster._

A million thoughts began to run through my mind, but only one rang clearly.

_I need to hide myself. It's too dangerous to be around animals, let alone people... I have to isolate myself..._

With that, I took off, tears streaming down my face.

I needed to find a safe place to keep myself hidden from the world.

_It was so easy to lose control with that poor deer... If I ever hurt a human..._

_No_. I can't think about that. I've just got to find a hiding place and hope that no one ever finds me.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own the PPGs.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Blossom's POV**

Bubbles zoomed off to find Buttercup, leaving me to watch her baby blue streak slowly fade.

A hand squeezed my shoulder. I turned around to see Brick, his red eyes focused on where my blonde sister had just zoomed off.

"Blossom, we need to go after them," he said. "You guys just woke up. It's too dangerous for you three to be by yourselves, without our help."

"Send Butch after Buttercup, then," I replied. I gently shrugged his hand off. "I'm going to go look for Bubbles."

"No, Bloss, wait-"

Too late; I already started to go after Bubbles, following her faint streak.

She disappeared in some woods below and I tried to follow her. Just as I was about to round a tree to find her, I found that Bubbles' blue streak was no longer in my field of vision.

The woods around me were dense, too dense for me to really fly, and it was growing dark.

My vision, as clear and perfect as it may be, was beginning to blur a little bit. Sharp pains shot through my head and I clutched at my head.

I landed on the ground, the cool blades of grass bending underneath my bare feet.

I attempted to walk, only to feel my legs begin to wobble. I leaned against a nearby tree for support.

As if enough wasn't enough, my throat began to ache.

"Wonderful..." I rasped, my hand coming up to massage my neck. I coughed, only to feel the muscles in my throat grow even more sore.

After I was able to walk properly and my vision had adjusted, I forced myself to fly up into the sky.

I flew for a while, trying to pick up the cotton candy scent my blonde sister seemed to have, not really knowing where I was going. Finally, I stopped.

_There's no way I'm going to be able to find her_, I thought sadly. _I'm going to need Brick's help._

As I began to look around, I realized I was completely lost. I had no idea where the mansion was, so I couldn't go back even if I wanted to.

I felt completely helpless; my throat was aching with thirst, I had a splitting headache, and my whole body felt so weak all of a sudden.

Maybe Brick was onto something when he said I should take a little more time to rest.

I began to fly again, in some random direction, when I came to a city filled with lit-up buildings, the sound of cars and all sorts of other city sounds, and the faint smell of smog.

Curious, I flew closer, only to recognize the recently-repaired bridge that linked the city to another town.

_Citysville._

_Well, if I can't find my sisters and I can't find the mansion, I'll just have to try to find the Professor's house and stay there for the night._

A helicopter was scoping out the town slowly, circling a few places more than once before continuing its journey. The memory of when my sisters and I had moved here with the Professor flashed in my mind.

_No superpowers. Okay, I'll just have to walk around on foot._

I landed behind a building and began to walk in the shadows, not really enjoying the flashing neon lights around me. In fact, the lights were making my headache ten-times worse.

As I walked down the street, I became aware of the large crowds of people around me. Not one of them seemed to care that a pale, barefooted blood drinker was walking among them.

My ears twitched slightly, and that's when I began to hear the soft whooshing of blood pumping through veins.

I parted my lips slightly, feeling the cool night air mingle with my saliva-coated tongue.

That's when I heard it.

A scuffle in a nearby alleyway, a few muffled cries, and an ominous thud.

I walked a little further until I happened to glance to my side.

There, in full view, was the alley where two men were fighting. One was on the ground, unconscious, the other trying to drag his body behind some garbage cans. I noticed a full wallet sitting idly on the ground, the leather surfaced scratched up and worn.

_A mugger._

_Not on my watch._

I started to move forward to help the unconscious man when the mugger happened to look in my direction, some blood dribbling from his nose.

_Oh, his blood smells so good... I wonder what his blood type is. I hope it's O positive or O negative. The rarest of blood types is bound to taste so good..._

_And he's all yours_, something inside me whispered. _Feed. You're thirsty, aren't you? Well, there's a free drink right there._

_Go on._

_Take it._


	8. Chapter 8

**To Mystery99: Wow! I'm... I'm quite touched. Thank you so much for praying for me! :) You, friend, are awesome!**

**To Orioles1997: we shall see! Will Blossom be able to restrain herself, or will she just go for it? ;) Only time will tell!**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Ugh... School is creeping up on me faster than my cat when she's hungry!**

**I don't own the PPG.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Buttercup's POV**

I kept flying, not really knowing where the hell I was going.

Just as I had reached the familiar setting of Townsville, something grabbed my wrist.

Or rather, someone.

"Buttercup, stop," Butch hissed. "You can't go into Townsville. It's too dangerous."

"My throat hurts, you jackass!" I pulled my wrist from his grip. "I need to see a doctor."

I started to fly again when he put himself in front of me.

"You freaking idiot, your throat is _supposed_ to hurt," he growled, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. "_Hello_? Vampire? Thirst for blood? Are you telling me you've never seen a vampire movie?"

I scowled. "Yeah, I have, but this doesn't feel like thirst. It feels like I have strep throat or some other serious condition, so get out of my way before I _make_ you!"

Butch sighed. Suddenly, he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

I beat on his back with my fists. "Hey, let me down, you _pig_!"

He snorted with laughter. "I'm a _pig_? That's all you can come up with, babe?"

"Oh, I could come up with far worse. I'm being nice, here."

"Sure, sure. Come on; I'm taking you back to the mansion."

"No! I have to see a doctor!"

Butch landed near the entrance to Townsville. He set me down and wrapped his arms around my waist so I couldn't go anywhere.

That and he just couldn't seem to keep his paws off me, the pig.

Even though I had to admit... It wasn't so bad to be in his arms.

"Look," he said. "I know this is all probably confusing to you, but trust me, you don't have strep throat or some other human illness. You're a vampire, now, and you can't even get sick. Your throat is sore because you need blood."

"Dude, no. This -"

"Will you stop acting like a bitch and listen to me for _one fucking minute_?!"

My protest died on my tongue. I sighed.

"Okay, okay. I'll listen."

"Good, because I don't like yelling at you, but you really need to listen to me on this."

Butch turned me around so that I was facing him. His eyes bore into mine, looking for some sign that I was going to protest further, then pulled me into a hug once he realized I was actually going to let him speak.

"Obviously that bagged stuff at home isn't going to be enough for you and your sisters since you all ran off," he muttered, running his fingers through my hair. "You're going to have to feed from the source."

I tried to shove him away, but his hold was firm.

_What the hell? Does he really think I'm going to kill a human for blood?!_

_Is he fucking crazy?!_

"You're out of your mind if you think I -"

"Buttercup."

I growled, but stopped talking. His scent suddenly registered to my senses.

Hesitantly, I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his shirt.

"Look, I know you're not ready to drink from a human, so I'm going to teach you how to hunt animals," he explained. "You don't necessarily have to kill, either. You just drink your fill and let them go. It's not so bad."

"But... But Bubbles will never forgive me."

Bubbles hated anything that hurt animals, and I couldn't blame her. Even though I wouldn't really admit it aloud, I kind of liked animals, too, and it always bothered me to hear about animal abuse.

How would she react once she learned that we'd have to turn to animals for sustenance?

"Bubbles is the same as you, now, and I'm sure after Boomer explains all this to her, too, that she'll understand. Come on; I'll teach you how to catch a deer."

I exhaled through my nose. "I don't like this."

"I know you don't, and I didn't like it when I was changed, either. Trust me, though, you get used to it and it's just like being human, only with so much more strength."

"It's... It's not just about feeding, Butch," I hissed. He let go of me and I took a few steps back. I turned away from him and folded my arms across my chest.

"What's the matter?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing wanted to come out. My pride was choking me, holding back any words that might hint to what I was really thinking.

Buttercup Utonium _never_ reveals her inner thoughts.

Butch took a few steps closer to me.

"Babe?"

"Look, I..."

Oh, God, why was this so freaking hard?

We both stood in silence before I couldn't take it anymore.

"Butch, my feelings are so weird!" I finally blurted. "I just... You're a Rowdyruff and we're supposed to be _fighting_. We hate each other. But I don't even... Shit, I don't even know what I _feel_ anymore! It's like one minute I want to punch you in the face, and the next..."

"And the next?" he prompted.

"I kind of want to make out with you," I rushed out. "A-and I don't like that! Kissing is wicked gross, and I don't like it at all!"

"Well, maybe I can change your mind about that."

Butch appeared in front of me and cupped my cheeks. He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine.

_I think you've already changed my mind about kissing_, I thought, and that's when I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

* * *

**The greens deserve some fluff every now and again, don'tcha think? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**To ROC95: thank you! :)**

**To Mystery99: well, I think it's like this: would you rather have a hot meal while it's fresh and hot, or after you've re-heated it in the microwave? And as for the thirst, well, they just turned and they need a lot of blood to help their bodies continue to adjust, and then they'll start to be able to go long periods without having to feed. The thirst will continue to get duller and will only give them severe pain if they go weeks and months without blood. At least, that's what I'm thinking. As for a new school, just be yourself and be nice! I remember when I moved to where I am now, I had to attend a whole new school with new rules and new people and I was freaking. Out. But just be polite and don't stress too much about it! Remember: it's just school. I'm here if you need someone to talk to because I've been the 'new kid', so PM me if you ever want to talk, alright? :)**

**Two chapters in one day! Holy moley! XD**

**Sorry if this chapter sucks DX**

**Blossom's chapter is going to be interesting, yeah?**

**I don't own the PPG.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Bubbles' POV**

I sat underneath a tree and buried my face in my hands.

_Oh God... That poor deer. What the hell is wrong with me?_

I tried to keep myself quiet, but the sobs that rippled through my chest were anything but quiet. The tears came out faster than I could wipe them away, and I finally just gave up and let myself cry as loud as I needed.

"Bubbles?"

"G-go away!" I yelled. "I'm a _monster_!"

"No, you're not." The person sat next to me and pulled me onto his lap. "You're not a monster, Bubbles. Your instincts are starting to kick in."

"I don't c-care!" I wailed. "What I did to that deer was cruel!"

"Better a deer than a human," Boomer muttered, though I was able to hear him. "Come on, it's okay."

"I-it's not! That deer might have been a m-mommy and now her babies are all a-alone, or maybe it was a d-daddy! I k-killed an innocent creature!"

He sighed and pulled me into a hug. "Bubbles, you only killed one deer. I know that you're against hurting animals, but would you have rather killed a human?"

I sniffled and wiped at my eyes with my sleeves. "N-no..."

"See? Things could be worse." Boomer rubbed small circles into my back. "Don't worry so much about it."

It still hurt to think about what I had done to the deer, but Boomer was right. What if it had been human?

No. I don't want to think about that. Killing a human is way worse than killing an animal, but still...

Boomer does have a point.

"Boomer... When I... When I killed it, I heard something," I whispered. "Is that normal?"

"What did you hear?"

"It was like this whisper." A shudder rippled through me. "Urging me to catch the deer and feed from it."

Realization lit up Boomer's blue eyes.

"Instincts. They're very strong when you're a newborn. It's completely normal, and I'm actually kind of glad you were able to catch a deer. But why did you run off?"

His intense, concerned gaze was making me feel ashamed for just flying off.

Blush filled my cheeks. I was causing so much trouble; first the poor deer, now causing Boomer to worry about me?

"I was looking for Buttercup," I replied. "But she flew off too fast and then I got lost and that's when I realized I was thirsty... I heard hearts pumping and I just lost control. Before I knew it, I had killed a deer and then... Well, you found me here."

Boomer hugged me close. I sniffled a little bit more.

"I understand. It was hard for me at first, too, but it's not so bad. The next time we come out here, I'll teach you how to feed without killing, okay?"

"O-okay."

Boomer helped me up, and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"Come on. I think we should go back to the mansion and get you some more bottled blood."

"But I'm fine," I insisted. Just then, my stomach growled, betraying me.

_Traitor_, I thought bitterly.

I still wasn't happy that I killed an innocent animal.

A crooked smile lifted Boomer's lips. "_Right_. Come on; if you want, we can have hot chocolate and watch a movie afterwards. Maybe that will help you feel a little better."

He flew above the trees and waited for me. Before I joined him, I cast one last look in the direction where I'd killed that poor deer.

Finally, after Boomer called my name, I joined him in the sky and we flew off towards the mansion.

_Blossom, I hope you had a good plan when you decided that we should let the boys turn us. We're not just super humans anymore; we have instincts to kill, now. We're monsters. And if I easily lost control, there's no telling how you and Buttercup are going to handle your own instincts._


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so I lied.**

**_Three_ chapters in one day.**

**You're welcome lol :P That's all for today, folks! I'm tired =_=**

**I don't own the PPG.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Blossom's POV**

I continued to walk towards the bleeding man, his blood calling to me, beckoning me over like a beautiful siren to a sailor.

Absentmindedly, I ran my tongue over the tips of my fangs.

I stepped in front of the alley, where the mugger was watching me cautiously.

The strong, metallic smell became stronger and stronger, and just as I was about to lunge at the bleeding man, someone tackled me to the side.

"Blossom, NO!"

I skidded across the hard pavement, landing right on my back. The air in my lungs left with a whoosh and I struggled to breathe.

Brick grabbed both of my hands and pinned them above my head. I let out a fierce growl and began to snap my teeth at him, aggravated that he had stopped me from catching my prey. The mugger, who was staring at us with a horrified expression, began to back away, not even caring about the wallet on the ground.

"Get out of here!" Brick shouted at him, and continued to hold me down. By this point, I was thrashing against the redhead above me, trying to bite him, get my hands free, anything to get him off me so I could chase the mugger.

"Blossom, calm down, I know this isn't your doing," he said in a low voice. "Just relax."

People began to stop and stare at us. When I noticed all the startled, curious glances we were receiving, I forced myself to stop fighting against Brick.

My chest was heaving, my lungs trying to get as much air as possible. Brick noticed that I had stopped fighting and he loosened his grip on my hands, even moving one of his own hands to smooth back my bangs.

Shooting pains began to gather near my temples and I groaned. I desperately tried to make the pain go away, placing my fingertips at each side of my head and rubbing small circles.

"Did I hurt anyone?" I managed to ask, despite how heavy my tongue felt. Brick continued to smooth my hair back.

"No."

"Are... Are you sure? That man... I -"

Brick placed his hand over my mouth. His eyes were serious.

"No. I got here in the nick of time and I stopped you. No one was hurt."

I sighed, relieved, and then covered my face with my hands.

"I'm going crazy. I could have hurt someone... Brick, what's wrong with me?"

He sighed. "You're not crazy, but you shouldn't have tried to go after your sisters."

_Are you serious?_

"I didn't see your brothers racing after them," I snapped. "What was I supposed to do, just sit there and expect that they'd come right back? In case you didn't notice, Buttercup just up and flew away! Who knows what she was thinking? If I hadn't gone -_mmph_!"

Brick had placed his hand back over my mouth. He sighed again, then smirked.

"You talk too much, you know that, Pinky?"

I narrowed my eyes in response. I parted my lips and licked his palm, hoping that he'd get grossed out and pull his hand away.

Brick's smirk only widened. "That's kinky. If you're so keen on licking, then maybe later we can -"

That's when I placed _my_ hand against _his_ mouth, muffling whatever perverted comments he was making.

We must have been one strange sight; a boy on top of a girl, holding her down, both of them covering the other's mouth.

Instead of shutting up like I was hoping, Brick removed my hand and instead began to kiss my knuckles, inching his way up my arm until his lips met mine.

My eyes slid shut, until I heard a child asking her mother why the two pale, red-haired people near the dark alley were trying to bite each other's lips off.

Embarrassed, I tried to break the kiss, but Brick wasn't having it. He placed his hands on my face and continued moving his lips against mine, even going as far as running his tongue along my bottom lip.

I moaned softly, then, after realizing I'd let out such a sound, blushed.

Finally, when Brick released me, saliva coating his lips and dribbling down his chin, he helped me up. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"You taste great," he purred, wrapping an arm around my waist. I sighed, still so embarrassed from all the looks we were getting.

"My face is probably as red as my bow," I said, covering my face with my hands. Brick laughed.

"That's not a bad thing, Blossy. Come on; I'll take you back to the mansion."

With that, Brick and I left Citysville and began to head back towards his home.

Halfway there, though, I stopped.

"What about my sisters?"

"Butch went after Buttercup, and Boomer brought Bubbles back," he replied, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry, okay? As idiotic as my brothers may be, I know they'd never let anything bad happen to your sisters, much like I'd never let anything bad happen to you."

I sighed.

"Okay, but if anything _does_ happen -"

"Don't bet on it, Pinky. They'll be fine. Let's just get back to the mansion and get you something to drink."

Without another word, we continued our journey.


	11. Chapter 11

**To barfing cupcakes: yay, you reviewed! I kind of missed your reviews for a little while there, haha. Of course I know there's iron in blood, not copper, silly! But blood has a very coppery, metallic smell, so that's why I said it smelled/tasted like copper. :P**

**Thank you to all reviewers for taking the time to review my story. It's really appreciated! :)**

**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Buttercup's POV**

I licked my lips. Butch kept a firm hold on my wrist, keeping me close to him.

We were both crouching in a bush, watching a group of deer graze. I could hear the frantic thumping of their tiny hearts, the soft palpitations within that allowed blood to move freely through dozens of veins taunting me.

"Wait," Butch whispered, so low that only I could hear. "Just wait."

I kept my gaze locked firmly on a buck with decent-sized antlers.

"_Now_!" he hissed.

We both shot into the field, moving so fast it took the entire flock a few minutes to realize what had happened. I pounced on the buck and tackled it to the ground. Butch helped me hold it down as it struggled.

My fangs elongated, wet with saliva, and I almost plunged them into the buck's neck when my gaze snapped to its eyes.

_Fear. Fear and acceptance._

It knew it was going to die, so it wasn't going to put up much of a fight. It was ready to give up.

Even though my stomach growled, I forced myself to stop.

_I can't do this. I can't hurt an innocent creature just to satisfy my thirst._

I rocked back onto my heels and closed my mouth.

"I can't do this."

"Yes, you can," Butch urged. "I'll stop you when you've taken enough."

"No, I _can't_. I just can't... Not now. Maybe some other time, but I just can't do this right now."

Butch sighed. He looked down at the deer.

"You're lucky, you know. Now, get out of here!"

We both got off the deer and watched it take off through the woods until we could no longer see it. Butch shook his head.

"You could have learned how to feed," he said, barely hiding the disappointment in his voice. "But I guess another time might be better. Come on; if you won't feed from animals, you need to at least drink the stuff Brick managed to get."

As we began to walk towards a clearing, where we could take off and not have to worry about getting smacked in the face by branches, Butch wrapped an arm around my waist. Blush crept into my cheeks.

"I... I'm sorry."

"Not a problem, babe. We'll just have to try again some other time. No sweat."

My thoughts drifted towards my sisters. Blossom was going to kill me for just flying off like I did, and Bubbles would probably start crying tears of relief once she saw that I was safe and sound.

_Great_, I thought bitterly. _I screwed up majorly today. I mistook blood thirst for a sore throat, probably worried my sisters half to death, and I was weak in front of Butch. What the hell is the matter with me?_

I was going soft, wasn't I? Blushing like a happy-go-lucky school girl... And just because Butch had his arm around my waist!

Once I tell Blossom about the stuff that's been going on between me and my counterpart, she will no doubt smack me upside the head and lecture me for falling in love with our enemy.

Bubbles might be a little more understanding. She's the type of girl to fall in love easily, not that that's a bad thing, but she might understand what I'm going through.

Besides; doesn't she have a crush on Boomer?

It wasn't hard to spot the little flirty glances they were sharing at that big dining table.

It _certainly_ wasn't hard to figure out that they had been kissing and cuddling, either. Boomer's scent had been all over Bubbles when I last saw her.

Butch and I began to fly up into the sky. He reached for my hand but I kept my hands at my sides, not really in the mood for romance.

He seemed to pick up on my sour mood because he didn't try to take my hand again.

When we finally arrived, Butch brought me back into the dining room, where Boomer was trying to repair the ceiling. Apparently, a huge blizzard was on its way, and the human servants wouldn't be able to handle the harsh conditions if the snow and wind got into the house. The weather was simply way too cold for any human to survive in.

Butch pulled me into a quick hug before he began to help his brother replace wood, and new roof tiling.

Bubbles entered the room, a cup of hot cocoa in her hands. She had changed into a dark blue sweater, a pair of grey sweatpants, and black slippers.

Judging by the masculine scent and the darker colors, she was wearing Boomer's clothes.

I noticed, however, that her eyes were rimmed with red.

I cleared my throat. She looked up from the steaming beverage in her hands, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Buttercup!"

She set the cup down and threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around me tightly.

"Oh, Buttercup, I was so worried! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

I coughed; for s softie, the girl had an iron grip. "Bubbles... You're strangling me..."

"Oh! Sorry." She giggled, letting go of me. I took in a healthy gulp of air.

"I'm okay, and I'm not hurt," I replied. "But what about you? You don't look too happy. In fact, you look like you've been crying."

Bubbles' face immediately grew dark.

"Buttercup... I... I killed a deer today."

_Oh... Wasn't expecting that._

"Oh... I'm sorry. Are you doing okay?" I knew how much she loved animals.

She nodded. "Yeah, for the most part. Boomer told me it was better that I attacked a deer instead of a human, but I still don't feel right. I mean, I just feel so bad for that poor deer, and this whole lifestyle is so different from how we lived before..."

I nodded. "I know. I'm going through the same thing."

"Did you have to kill anything?" Her big blue eyes were filled with curiosity.

I shifted from one foot to the other.

"Well... Butch tried to help me learn how to kill a deer, but I couldn't do it."

Bubbles lifted the mug to her lips, but didn't take a sip. She let the steam caress her face, then inhaled, probably savoring the sweet smell of cocoa.

She offered me a sympathetic glance.

I noticed our beloved, bossy leader-girl was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Blossom?" I asked. Bubbles tilted her head to the side, looking behind me.

"Hi, guys."

I turned to see her standing in the doorway. Brick approached her from behind and wrapped a red blanket around her shoulders.

"I'm going to help Boomer and Butch repair the roof," he said. "Make sure you drink something, and _please_ don't run off anywhere."

She meekly nodded. Brick lifted a hand to her chin and moved her face to the side, capturing her lips briefly, before disappearing to help his brothers.

Blossom's cheeks grew pink. She looked up, only to be met with my and Bubbles' shocked expressions.

"Surprise?" she uttered, smiling sheepishly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, you guys! SWF with another chapter here :D**

**To magarouge26: aww thank you so much! I hope you continue to enjoy this story! :D Thank you so much for always leaving such lovely reviews :)**

**And thank you for all your reviews! I know I say that every chapter, but I do appreciate you guys' feedback! :D**

**I do not own the Powerpuff Girls! But I'm a big fan, if that counts for anything? XD lol**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Bubbles' POV**

"Surprise?" Blossom uttered, smiling sheepishly.

Buttercup folded her arms across her chest, an eyebrow raised in slight surprise. I held my cup of hot cocoa close to my lips, breathing in the comforting smell of the hot drink.

"Blossom," I said, once I had taken a small sip. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

She blushed. "Ah... Well, I suppose I shouldn't keep secrets from you two. Is there a private place we can talk?"

"In the parlor," I replied. Buttercup and Blossom followed me into the sweet-smelling room that Boomer often used as his personal study. While the rest of the mansion was nice and old-fashioned, this room was modern mixed with Victorian furniture. A large television sat above the fireplace, which had a decent fire going, while the two sofas and the coffee table were antique.

Blossom sat across from me and Buttercup. She stared down at her lap, the blush on her face becoming more and more prominent with each passing moment, which was kind of strange to see; Blossom wasn't the type of girl to blush easily.

After a few moments of uncomfortable fidgeting, Buttercup let out an annoyed groan.

"So, are you going to sit there and fidget, or are you going to tell us what's going on with you and Brick?"

"Buttercup!" I hissed. She could be so insensitive sometimes; when Blossom found the right words, she would speak, but for now I could tell that she was trying to gather her thoughts. She deserved at least a few minutes to think before she spoke.

Buttercup rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything more.

Finally Blossom cleared her throat.

"All right. Brick and I like each other," she admitted. The confidence she always seemed to have was back, her chin slightly raised.

I nodded, offering a smile. "Congratulations."

Buttercup stared at our red-haired sister incredulously.

"What about the plan?" she asked. "You told us we'd turn, beat the crap out of the boys, then return to Townsville. I don't remember you ever mentioning 'falling in love' as part of the plan."

Blossom half-smiled. "Well, things change. Are you telling me you don't have feelings for Butch?"

Buttercup opened her mouth, then quickly closed it, blush forming on her cheeks.

_That's got to be the first time I've ever seen her speechless_, I mused. Blossom turned to me.

"I... I have feelings for Boomer," I admitted, staring into my cup. "But I'm sure you guys already know that."

I remembered when I shouted to Boomer that I loved him, but chose my family over him, right when my sisters and I had broken out of the mansion. Buttercup hadn't said much of anything about it, which was probably a good thing considering she wasn't too crazy about the idea of me dating a Rowdyruff, and Blossom had simply offered me a shoulder to cry on if I needed it. But that little confession told all; I was in love with Boomer.

When I finally looked up, Blossom nodded towards me, a sign of acknowledgement. Buttercup was staring at the fire that was licking and lapping at the interior of the fireplace.

"So," I piped up. "What's the new plan? We can't just kiss the boys, stay with them for a few days, then stab them in the back. What are we going to do?"

Blossom glanced at Buttercup before returning her attention to me.

"Well... I'm not sure. Things are a bit different now that we're vampires."

_We found our soul mates_, I thought, silently agreeing with her.

_Soul mates._

_"...and I just wanted to tell you that you have my blessing." _Professor's voice echoed in my mind.

"Girls, I have to tell you something," I blurted. Blossom and Buttercup immediately looked at me expectantly.

I heaved a sigh.

"I saw... I saw the Professor. When I was dead, I mean. I got to talk to him and hug him and..." I trailed, a lump forming in my throat. Though I was able to see him one last time and say goodbye, it hurt tremendously to think that he was still dead.

For those few, fleeting moments that I was able to hug him and cry into his shirt, it felt like he was alive again, and that his death and the bullying at school and everything bad had just been a bad dream.

But that's just not how the world works, I guess. Everything bad did happen and the Professor really is dead.

I looked up to see Blossom and Buttercup staring at me intently. Blossom's eyes were watering, and Buttercup's breathing hitched.

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered. "I-I just figured I should tell you two because, well, he kind of gave me his blessing to be with Boomer, a-and since Blossom brought up the fact that we're vampires, now, and we like them, I just ~"

"I saw the Professor, too," Blossom interrupted. Her voice was thick with grief, her pink eyes growing more and more watery by the second. Finally, she lifted up a hand and tried to rub the tears out of her eyes.

Buttercup shoved her face in her hands and sniffled loudly. Blossom and I exchanged a glance before we both went over to Buttercup and wrapped her in a hug. Her shoulders shook and we could almost hear her crying, but Buttercup being Buttercup was not one for crying, and so she was desperately trying to muffle her tears.

"I think it's safe to say we _all_ saw the Professor," Blossom said softly, patting Buttercup on the back.

I could only nod.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm aliiiiive! *reaches hand up through pile of school work* I know I haven't updated in forever, and I blame school. Really. It's my last year in high school and I'm literally swamped with work. I'm just now starting to figure in time to write. Sorry bout the wait, you guys, and I'm sorry that this is just a short chapter, but something is better than nothing, yes? :)**

**To 5000 Outtie: I completely understand where you're coming from and I agree: the boys should have their asses handed to them. And who better to do that than the Puffs? Remember, they're still technically newborns: they could snap at any given moment ;)**

**To caitielynnlynn: hey! Thanks for reading lol so glad ya like my story! :D**

**To barfingcupcakes: no problem! I hope that all is well in your life and congrats on the new baby sister! :)**

**If I didn't reply to you personally up here, then I will try to in the next update, all right? I hope you guys are having a good week and I will try to update as often as I can. I'll admit, I'm kind of having writer's block with this story. But that doesn't mean this story is going to be forgotten.**

**God bless!**

**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Blossom's POV**

After Buttercup had stopped crying, we all sat silently around the fireplace for warmth. We didn't really need to be warm, but the fire was comforting.

My dark-haired sister sniffled. "I'm sorry, girls."

"Don't be sorry, Buttercup," I said. "It's okay to cry."

She shook her head, using the pad of her thumb to dry any remaining tears. "Not for me, it's not."

"We lost our dad," Bubbles said quietly. She sipped her hot cocoa. "If there's a better reason to cry, I don't think I've heard it."

Buttercup was right, though, in that we didn't exactly have a plan, now. We couldn't be out in public, at least not until we each got a better hold on our instincts, and we couldn't just keep playing with the boys' hearts.

"I'll think of something," I muttered. Bubbles and Buttercup looked up.

"What?" they asked simultaneously.

"A plan," I elaborated. "I'll think of something. In the meantime, we should try to ease into this lifestyle."

Bubbles nodded, and after mulling it over, Buttercup shrugged.

"Whatever you say. Just remember: our original goal to get out of here."

As if on cue, the Rowdyruff Boys entered the room. Bubbles smiled warmly at Boomer, who immediately wrapped his arms around her. He whispered something in her ear and she blushed, smacking his chest playfully.

Butch took Buttercup's hand in his and she stood. He placed his hands on her hips, resting his chin on her shoulder, but Buttercup stood there, arms folded across her chest, her eyes locked with mine.

I knew that look. It meant, 'we're counting on you'.

While both couples left the room, I was left sitting by the fire.

I tried to think up a plan after they left, but my head began to ache.

Sure, the original plan was to let the boys turn us, then get the hell out of here once we defeated them, but how was I supposed to know we'd fall for our counterparts?

I sighed, rubbing my temples. As if to spite me, my throat began to ache. My fangs elongated; I winced when their sharp points gently poked my tongue.

The feeling of my sharp canines reminded me of what could have happened earlier with that criminal in the alleyway. If Brick hadn't shown up...

God, I'd be a murderer.

But Buttercup was onto something. Even though the boys might be our soul mates and we may be harboring feelings for them, they're still evil. Who knows? The boys could even have ulterior motives for turning us. They are the Rowdyruff Boys after all.

They can't be trusted.


End file.
